1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable device for attachment to an article and, more specifically, a retractable device with means for holding the article adjacent the retractable device during storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The retractable device is generally used in conjunction with checking fixtures. A check fixture is used to verify that plastic, metal or other material parts conform to drawing specifications. A check fixture utilizes gauge plugs, pins, temps and other loose details to verify part configurations.
These loose details were previously attached to the check fixtures with a thin wire cable. These loose wire cables (approximately 2 feet in length) were always getting tangled, broken or just generally in the way. These loose cables would allow the attached details to slip or fall from fixtures, inadvertently causing the replacement of many lost or damaged details. Thus increasing the number of accurate gauging devices which must be purchased.
It is therefore desirable to provide a retractable holder. This holder can be mounted on the fixture and connected to the details in order to confine the details to the work area. Causing fewer gauging devices to be lost or damaged.